


No Room for Failure

by SoulQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, ml au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: She hadn't really realize just how much Paris depended on her now, trusted her now. And with each new akuma attack, every reminder that she had to do the right thing, be the better person, make and keep everyone happy, the pressure of her double life weighed down on her more and more. She couldn't fail them.





	1. From Voices in the Night

**A/N: If you read this before 9/9/19, no, your eyes aren't deceiving you, I did edit this after watching Ikari Gozen. I figured she definitely has Kagami's number now that they are allowed to be friends. Enjoy.**

 

                “Just go and save us all.”

                “You’re our everyday Ladybug.”

                “Do the right thing.”

                Marinette shot up in bed, a cold sweat gluing her pajamas to her skin. Tikki flew off of her, catching herself before she collided with the wall. “Are you okay Marinette,” the kwami asked. Marinette breathed heavily, trying to calm down. She searched blindly for her phone, its glow illuminated the room in soft, welcoming light. It was only four in the morning. She pressed a hand against her heart and inhaled deeply.

                Exhale.

                She’d lost almost a whole day during the last akuma fight, Paris had almost lost Ladybug and all their memories. Paris had almost lost a lot… And just like when Mlle. Bustier was akumatized, everyone was counting on her to fix things, to save them. When they thought she had been akumatized they all fell to fear— Hawkmoth almost one. She couldn’t let that happen. There was no room for failure, not for Ladybug.

                “Marinette?” Tikki floated close to her. “Are you okay?”

                She turned her little box lamp on behind her, left her phone face up and descend the stairs. She took down her Adrien posters. After a moment of worried confusion, Tikki helped her. They were rolled up and put away, the pictures locked in a drawer. She even changed the wallpaper on her laptop back to the picture of the bakery. She sat down, pensive. There was more she needed to do, she just knew it. She scrambled up the stairs for her phone and typed out two texts. Reading them carefully before sending them. There couldn’t be any mistakes.

                The first was to her mother: Hey, Mom. I know it’s late but could you give me Mandarin lessons. Not just in speaking, reading too?

                The second was to Kagami: Sorry for the late text but could you help me with my fencing?

                She wasn’t expecting a quick answer, she must have been up.

                Of course. But I won’t go easy on you just because we’re friends.

                “Are you sure you’re feeling alright Marinette? Did your nightmare make you sick?”

                Marinette laughed, “Of course not Tikki. I’ll explain everything later, I promise.”

    

            Breakfast was not going as usual at the Dupain-Cheng household, despite her nightmare, Marinette was up and ready for school, early even, when Sabine went to check on her and answer her text. The teen was walking around her room holding stacks of books in each hand and balancing two on her head.

                “Marinette, what are you doing?”

                Marinette jumped and dropped half of the books. She frowned, mentally chiding herself. _I’ll keep at it_ , she reminded herself.

                “ _Bonjour_. I’m just trying to be less clumsy, nothing to worry about.”

                “And your text?”

                “I really do want to learn, but if you don’t have time to teach me—”

                Sabine smiled, picking up the books, “Nonsense, I will always have time for you.”

                Beaming, Marinette hugged her mother, dropping the rest of the books. “Oh, thank you! I’m so excited.”

                Sabine smiled, hugging back, “As am I.”


	2. Don't Take This Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets some help from Kagami. The road to getting her shit together is a long one, but the journey is worth the trouble.

                Kagami had noticed Marinette’s absence at fencing lessons. She was a sporadic student at best, always disappearing for irregular periods of times with poorer and poorer excuses as the number of disappearances grew. Kagami wanted answers, so she did this favor. She had sent her personal car to pick Marinette up, to assure she would not be late. Even if an akuma attacked.

 

                Marinette really hoped everyone had their shit together that day so she could make it through a lesson with Kagami. _At least let me have the full hour, I’m doing this for Paris_ , she pleaded with the Universe. Every time the car stopped; she had a momentary freak out and swore mentally until she realized it was just the stop light. It was quite a huge relief when they finally got there. Even though Kagami’s house was very intimidating, but what else did she except from such a girl? Especially one who could scare Chloe.

                A maid, Marinette guessed, met her at the door. She was given house slippers and led to Kagami.

                “Hello, thanks again for agreeing to this I-” she was cut off.

                “Get dressed, we must start at once.”

                “Of course.”

                Marinette dressed as quickly as she could, with Tikki’s help of course. She still wasn’t used to the gear.

                “You are still a beginner, correct?”

                “Y-yes.” Marinette put her helmet on to hide her blush as Kagami sighed.

                “I noticed you have been attending lessons less and less. I shall not accept your excuses, so, don’t bother. We shall start back at the basics.”

                “Okay. I’m in your care.”

                They saluted each other and the maid watched on as the referee. They went through the basics, Kagami was ruthless even in that. Marinette regretted slacking on her fencing training, but she didn’t have the time. Not when Mr. Ramier was constantly falling prey to Hawkmoth. _And then I’ve still got Jagged Stone’s posters, and the Kitty Section designs. At least those will be done soon._ She wasn’t focused enough, Kagami was driving her to the wall and all she could do was parry. Though that was a feat in and of itself.

                “Don’t take this lightly, Marinette.”

                “I’m not.” She counter-attacked with a riposte, at least she remembered the moves.

                She needed to turn the fight to her favor and she certainly did try, but Kagami was the best of the best at this.

                “You aren’t as bad a I thought,” she said once they broke for juice.

                “Really? Thanks.”

                She sat beside her, trying to be as friendly as possible. “I was wondering, are you alright? You’ve missed several classes.”

                “Oh, that,” she laughed nervously. “I’ve just been pretty busy lately is all.”

                “With— fashion?”

                She nodded, taking a sip of orange juice. “I’m not the best time manager.”

                “You should work on that.”

                “I am. I swear. After this Kitty Section has another rehearsal where we’ll do a final costume check, then I’ve got a Mandarin lesson with my mom, and then I’ve got to deliver Jagged Stone’s poster and a new scarf, do my homework, and finish planning the class bonding exercise.”

                Kagami took a second to process that. “Why are you planning the class bonding exercise?”

                “I’m the president.”

                “I see. So, you can make a decision when you need to.”

                “I’m not _always_ indecisive.”

                “Oh. Have you decided which boy you like?”

                She blushed, looking away. Kagami smirked smugly, she was getting better at this.

                “I’ve decided not to decide until I’ve got my life together.”

                That took her by surprise, but she nodded anyways. “Very well, I shall respect your decision and wait as well. In the mean time I shall continue my journey to friendship.”

                “Have you been able to talk to the other kids in your class yet?”

                “Let’s get back to practicing.”

                Marinette giggled, setting her glass down. “I guess not.”


End file.
